The number and types of electronic devices available to consumers have increased tremendously the past few years, and this increase shows no signs of abating. Devices such as portable computing devices, tablet, desktop, and all-in-one computers, cell, smart, and media phones, storage devices, portable media players, navigation systems, monitors and other devices have become ubiquitous.
These devices often receive and provide power and data using various cable assemblies. These cable assemblies may include connector inserts, or plugs, on one or more ends of a cable. The connector inserts may plug into connector receptacles on electronic devices, thereby forming one or more conductive paths for signals and power.
The connector inserts may be formed of housings that typically at least partially surround, and provide mechanical support for, a number of contacts. These contacts may be arranged to mate with corresponding contacts on the connector receptacles to form portions of electrical paths between devices.
Various connector inserts and receptacles may provide indications that a connection has been made and that these electrical paths have been formed. But these indications may be small and difficult to manufacture. Also, since they are designed to be viewed by a user, it may be desirable to provide indications having an attractive appearance.
Moreover, these indications may be subject to falsely providing an indication that a connection has been made. For example, where the indication is provided by a light-emitting diode, reflections on the indication may lead a user to an erroneous conclusion that a connection has been made. Further, the appearance of the indication may vary depending on an angle of a user's sight-line to a surface of the indication.
Thus, what is needed are connector inserts and receptacles that may have indicators that are easy to manufacture, may have an attractive appearance, reduce reflections, and may provide a consistent indication independent of viewing angle.